Blood of Betrayal
by PokeHa
Summary: War is coming...Blood will cover the oceans...A new world order is about to begin


On the night of December 1st, 1422 which was dated as the longest night of days, gave birth to the inception of a world war that would have erupted throughout the Pokémon World. Will it happen and how many souls, Pokémon and humans alike, will be sacrifice for this war? Only time will tell us this story and time we have.

…..

December 1st, 1422 Night: Holy Imperial Castle of Avalon (In the room of the Imperial Princess)

A pale, lean man that dons a mask which covered his entire face appeared before a girl of beauty that was viewing him with terror and fear on her face. This man's upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. He wears a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His hands are covered with white gloves and he wears a magician's hat on top of his head. The mask he dons has the design of a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jaw line and arching back up to his opposite. Granting him visibility are two crescent- shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. The most frightening feature about this man is that he wields a rapier with blood covering most of the weapon.

"Well Well, I greet you Princess Serena Lancaster of the Holy Imperial Avalon Empire.", bowing to her after those words.

In response to his greeting, the princess was confused on who he was as she did not knew someone will be visiting her at night. "Who are you? Where are my guards? Guards!", Serena's voice slowing increasing in volume.

"Don't waste your breathe, Your Highness; most of your guards were killed soundly and deliciously by me. Those who are still alive have been put to sleep by my Pokémon and no one can reach you right now." Anyone can imagine a satisfying smile on this man's face right now.

Serena's eyes were opened wide when hearing that all her guards were either killed or unable to reach her. "What… do you desire of me since you cannot have come here to just show yourself to me?" Serena quietly inquired.

"Your death is what I came for", he replied without a single sight of hesitation.

Serena was at a tremble with those words that were spoken, "Wh...at are you talking about… If I die then you won't get away with this." Those were the only words that can come out of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter; your death will bring forth a new world order and a war that will cover this world's oceans in red. Any final words before my rapier consumes your tasty soul?" the man spoke in a delightful tone.

"If I die then… I die with honor." Serena pulled a sword from under her bed.

*laughs laughs* "Fine, I love it when my prey struggles to live now….. DIE"

Serena slowly came down to meet the man as it would be stupid to jump down to him. If she would have jumped then she would have been vulnerable to his attacks for the rush distance was shorter than the time it takes to land. The two walk around in a circular rotation with both of their eyes sharply looking at each other. In a split moment, both of them charge at each other as Serena attempts on smashing her sword to the man's face but to no vain. The man's rapier brutally smash her sword to the side before it made contact with his face. "This is the end for you." His rapier made a quick slice to her neck.

The princess dropped to the floor dead, "A new world order is coming with your death princess, you should be proud." The man spoke in a happy tone to what now is a dead body.

"Dusknoir come to me", with that call a Pokémon figure came up from the floor.

"Use psychic to clean up these blood stains and convey it into the message beside this body. Make sure not even a single trace of evidence can be led back to me or you will be killed like the rest of those who had failed me." The man told his Pokémon. "Duuuuuussssssknoir" The Pokémon bows to his master and quickly following his orders.

"A new world order will be coming and there will be no one to stop this coming age."


End file.
